The Potter's of Hogwarts
by sarie-belle
Summary: Harry and Ginny have 9 children but there is only 3 birthday's a year.


The Potter's of Hogwarts

Chapter 1: The Family

"Mummy, why don't we go to Hogsmead?" Asked Florence Potter.

"Because you are too young, darling," answered Ginny Potter to her daughters question.

"But why does Bridie and the boys get to go. The boys are only 4 years older than us?" Asked one of Florence's quintuplets, Ryan.

"Because they are old enough to go. You 5 girls may go when you are older. You are only in year 1 girls. You are too young to go."

"What about if we went with Bridie, Heath, James or Sirius? They could look after us. Please mummy!" Said the oldest quintuplet, Corrine.

"Yes mummy please!" Said the youngest of the 5 girls, Sydnee.

"Well maybe one day. Not yet though. We have to pack our things now." Said Ginny as her husband walked in the room.

"You should listen to your mother girls," he said.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Yelled Lily.

"Hey Lils," said Harry Potter to his daughter.

"Daddy, will you let us go to Hogsmead please?" Asked Ryan.

"I'm sorry, Rye. But you can't go. The school will not allow it."

"But daddy. You are the Headmaster and mummy is the heeler. Why can't we go, please!" Said a very sad looking Sydnee.

"How about we go the Hogsmead before term starts. We will be going to Hogwarts in 3 days. We will all go together when we are unpacked and settled." Said Harry looking at his children who were thinking about the deal.

"Ok. Deal. But we have all already packed everything and mum said when we had done that we could have Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron over." Said Lily.

"And nanny and poppy!" Said Florence.

"How about we invite all your aunt's and uncle's and nanny and poppy and have one last BQQ here." Suggested Ginny with wide eyes.

"Wonderful idea, Gin. Do you girls want to make the invitations?" Said Harry as he thought to himself, _God my wife is good!_

"I am doing nanny and poppy's, not you!" Said Corrine to Sydnee.

"No I am!" Retorted Sydnee.

"How about you both do one each," said the oldest Potter child, Bridie.

"Ok," said the two girls together.

30 minutes later, on the Potter's kitchen table there were 10 invitations.

Sydnee had done one to nanny and poppy.

Corrine had done two. One to Aunt Fleur, Uncle Bill and their children, Marthe and Gilbert. And another to Remus and Tonks and their children Albus, Luke and Forest.

Lily had done two also. Hers had been to Aunt Lissie, Uncle Charlie and their 6 children and another to Neville and Luna Longbottom.

Ryan had done three to Aunt Angelina and Uncle Fred (and children), Aunt Jayne and Uncle George (and children) and Professor Slughorn.

Finally Florence had done one to Hagrid and Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione and their four children.

Each of the Potter's had their own owls so in all they had 11. One of them was out doing a job – a letter to a new Professor, Professor Stuart – so the girls went to the Potter's mini owlery and attached the letters to the owls and watched them fly off in the distance.

While the girls were doing this Bridie, who was 17 years old and could appariate, went shopping with her mother in Diagon Alley for things for the party.

While they were gone Harry went up to his son's room. The three Potter triplets shared this room. They were Heath, James and Sirius.

Heath was a little tanned and had red hair like his mother and green eyes like his father. He was the most like his mother and people said that they were so alike that when you heard one speak it was hard to tell which one it had been talking.

James looked exactly like his father but with hazel eyes. He was constally told that he looked like his grandfather, but every time he asked mum or dad about it they would say that that was who he was named after him.

Sirius was very well…Sirius. He was so much like the man he was named after that he was sometimes taken as his son. Sirius Potter loved trouble and taking chances but if someone he knew or family was in trouble he would help. Sirius was trying to get more detentions than Sirius Black did. His brothers thought this a little strange but he told them that he had to keep the name alive and so everytime someone would hear his name they would know that he following in Sirius Black's footsteps.

When Harry got to the room the Heath and Sirius were teasing James about something.

"So what did she say?" Asked Heath.

"I'm not telling you." James told his brothers angrily.

"Why not? If you don't we will tell Bridie and by the time school starts the whole school will know," Sirius told James.

_God he sounds like Sirius_ thought Harry as he stood at the door listening to the conversation.

"What will the whole school know?" Harry said coming around the corner, making the three boys jump.

"Nothing," the boys said together.

"Oh really? So…who is it?" Said Harry. He always loved hearing about gossip form his children.

"Well um…Leisha Jenkins. I asked her out and…well…she…um, she...she said yes!" yelled James.

"Uh, hah." Said Harry as he grinned.

Harry left the room then taking it as his queue to leave now. He started to go downstairs to find the girls but then…

For people getting a little confused I have made a list of the Potter and Weasley families, children and ages – 

**Fleur Lucinda Weasley (nee. Delecor ) and William (Bill) Samuel Weasley – **

**Marthe Fleur Weasley (19)**

**Gilbert Bill Weasley (16)**

**Melissa (Lissie) Cate Weasley (nee. Smith) and Charlie Yates Weasley – **

**Barnaby Arthur Weasley (13)**

**Trixie Ginevra Weasley (9)**

**Olympia Claire Weasley (8) **

**Eli Harris Weasley (5)**

**Murray Charlie Weasley (3)**

**Ultima Lissie Weasley (0)**

**Penelope Honey Weasley (nee. Clearwater ) and Percy Berk Weasley – **

**Gemma Penelope Weasley (14)**

**Angelina Bridget Weasley (nee. Johnson) and Fred Ralf Weasley –**

**Evan Fred Weasley (16)**

**Zali Angelina Weasley (14)**

**Felix James Weasley (11)**

**Audrey Anne Weasley (9)**

**Jayne Marie Weasley (nee. Scott) and George Arthur Weasley – **

**Aimee Jayne Weasley (16)**

**Maxmillian George Weasley (14)**

**Summer Molly Weasley (11)**

**Dylan John Weasley (9)**

**Hermione Jane Weasley (nee. Granger) and Ronald Bilbus Weasley – **

**Wallis Olivia Weasley (15)**

**Freya Jane Weasley (11)**

**Beau Arthur Weasley (8)**

**Rhys James Weasley (5)**

**Ginerva Molly Potter (nee. Weasley) and Harry James Potter – **

**Bridie Ginevra Potter (17)**

**Heath Arthur Potter (15)**

**James Albus Potter (15)**

**Sirius Remus Potter (15)**

**Corrine Molly Potter (11)**

**Lily Alice Potter (11)**

**Florence Jane Potter (11)**

**Ryan Elise Potter (11)**

**Sydnee Luna Potter (11)**


End file.
